


Soon To Be Mr & Mrs. Scamander

by pixie_dustss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_dustss/pseuds/pixie_dustss
Summary: I was imagining that Newt and Tina write letter to each other before they get married and read them in their wedding reception.





	Soon To Be Mr & Mrs. Scamander

Dearest Newt,  
I love you. My heart bursts with my affections for you. I love your compassion. I love that you dedicated your life to magical creatures that are misunderstood and treated badly. I love that you are a magnet to broken creatures and people, and definitely you're a magnet to me.

I have never expected something big would change my life. But then you suddenly came into my life. And I'd never have thought that I'd fall in love. You changed my heart, you challenged my perspective, you cared for me. And when I thought you were engaged, you surprised me with your sudden arrival. I'd never have thought you'd look for me all over Paris just to clear the slate. And when I wasn't ready to listen to your explanation, you've been patient and sweet to me.  
When I dated Achilles Tolliver with the intention to move on, I knew I'd never forget you. You have bewitched me, body and soul. I've proven this again in the record room. I've always been drawn to you. You are a magnet to me, Mr. Scamander. You've always been able to see through me, broke into my heart, and made me fall in love with you deeper.

I am forever grateful that our times together have been an adventure, running from aurors and fighting Grindelwald together. I love that we worked as a team, we complement each other. There were a lot of guys that met my criteria of what a man should be in my life, but none of them could replace you. It has to be you, Newt Scamander. And I'm immensely grateful for that. And I'm also forever grateful that you've always been the light of my life. After all that I've gone through in this life, I finally can live my life with a partner that will be with me for the rest of my life, and I'm not alone again.

I love you, very much.

Tina.

\------

My Dearest Tina,  
First of all, why do you dislike your full name Porpentina? I think it is so you, I can’t think other name that perfectly describes your personality. Although probably after reading this letter you’d want to smack my head with a pillow, that’s one of your many personalities that I love. I love everything about you, Porpentina Goldstein. You will be a Scamander not long after this, and I’m incandescently happy just thinking about it. I can’t wait to claim you as my wife, my life partner, the one who will always (and I always sure about it) support what I do and my beliefs.

I love that you are a tough and independent woman, but deep inside you are a compassionate, hardworking, gentle, deeply caring, and easily touched woman. You are woman full of potentials and you know it, and you use it for your own good and the good of the world. I’m immensely proud of you as an auror, although I don’t like aurors themselves but you showed me that you’re not like them. You use your role to bring justice and you use your compassion more than anything else. 

Never have I ever expected to meet you, fall in love, and be with you for the rest of my life. I’ve never felt truly alone because I have my beloved creatures, I pursue my passion without caring about the world outside of my own world. And yet you made me look to the outside world and challenged my perspective. And no matter how dark this world has became, I’m forever grateful that you were with me, every step of the way. I always want to be with you, hug you and give you comfort when you lost Queenie. But from now on, I’ll always be with you, support, and love you.

You are beautiful, passionate, tough, gentle, hardworking, soft, heavenly, divine.  
I love you.

Newt.


End file.
